


Workout

by windy_wrightsX88B88



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, LOTS OF TEASING OMG, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Natsuki’s a slut for Shou, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shou’s a slut for blowjobs, Shower Sex, Showers, Teasing, Win-win Situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windy_wrightsX88B88/pseuds/windy_wrightsX88B88
Summary: Shou’s been working much too hard recently. But Natsuki has the perfect plan to help him relax while also getting a bit of a workout.





	Workout

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I AM BACK AFTER TWO YEARS OF ABSOLUTE SILENCE AND ONCE AGAIN I AM WRITING NATSUSHOU
> 
> Between these few years I have come to discover that I am, in fact, a trans male and I’m gay AF and love COCKS so if there seems to be a lot of detail about their dicks in this fic, it’s not as much as I could have and would have put so yw
> 
> You can call me Wind now I guess idk it just sounds cool and genderneutral 
> 
> ANYWAY ENJOY
> 
> EDIT:: SORRY I DIDNT SEPERATE THE PARAGRAPH’S AHXVAUZFISBWKX

Natsuki had noticed Shou was working more than usual. He had more interviews, more rehearsals, and more work things to do than Natsuki could count. The tall blond had expressed his worries, but Shou told him its wasn’t a big deal. More work was good. But Natsuki had to disagree.

  
More work meant less time to relax and de-stress. More work meant less time sleeping. More work meant less time to hang out with your friends. Less time with Natsuki. It just wasn’t good for his health.

  
Natsuki stood in the gym, watching Shou as he pushed himself to run an extra mile on the treadmill. His dedication to exercise was certainly showing, Natsuki noticed. You could tell just by looking that his body was growing more firm and toned. He was gaining muscle inch by inch and he could almost bench 180lbs. Natsuki was certainly impressed, but he wondered if he could put those muscles to good use.

  
When Shou got off the treadmill, still panting slightly despite the cool-down time, Natsuki handed him a towel. “Good work, Shou-chan!”

  
“Thanks,” Shou wiped the sweat from his face with a sigh. “What’s next?”

  
Shou was referring to the workout list he had made, but Natsuki had a better idea.

  
“Hmm, y’know, Shou-chan...it’s not always good to stick to the same schedule,” He started, swaying on his tiptoes.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“I have another idea for your routine!” Natsuki clasped his hands together, happily. “It’ll certainly get your heart racing!”

  
“Well, I guess I can try it...what did you have in mind?” Shou asked, dabbing the back of his neck with the towel.

  
“Follow me and close your eyes!” Natsuki smiled. Shou frowned, but did as he was told.

  
Natsuki led him around all the workout equipment the gym had to offer and into the dimly lit shower and bathroom. If you didn’t turn on the lights, the blue glow from the nightlights under the mirrors lit up the room and created a calm atmosphere. Natsuki had noticed that the first time he had walked in there and thought it would be the perfect place for his surprise ‘workout’.

  
After making sure no one was nearby and the door was safety shut and locked, Natsuki said, “Okay, you can open your eyes now, Shou-chan!”

  
“Natsuki...why are we in the bathroo—?”  
Natsuki cut him off when he leaned down to kiss him. Shou melted into the gesture, completely forgetting his question.

  
Natsuki pulled Shou in closer and ran a tender hand over his cheek. Shou hummed happily and Natsuki smiled, breaking there kiss but not changing the distance.

  
“So, I was thinking…” Natsuki started, running his hands over Shou’s plump butt, “...since you’ve been working so hard, you deserve something to help you relax…”

  
“What did you have in mind?” Shou replied, ticking his head up.

  
“Well…” Natsuki snuck a hand down the front of Shou’s work-out shorts to fondle his privates. Shou gasped at the sudden warmth of Natsuki’s big hand. Natsuki’s voice dropped low, “Something like this…”

  
“I think I like that idea…”

  
Natsuki kissed him again, more passionately this time, and backed Shou up toward the wall. Shou hummed as Natsuki’s hand rubbed circles over his growing erection and his breathing got faster as his pulse heightened.

  
Natsuki pulled down Shou’s pants more to expose his penis to the cool air of the bathroom and for better access to jerk him off.

  
Up and down, Natsuki worked Shou’s cock at various speeds until Shou was whining for more.

  
“Natsuki…!” Shou’s breath was coming and going fast, “Don’t...tease..!”

  
“Do you want more?” Natsuki asked, pressing his thumb over the tip of Shou’s dick, making him jump in response. This was one of Natsuki’s favorite parts of sex with Shou; seeing his adorably small body respond to everything Natsuki did to him. Another was hearing Shou speak while Natsuki teased him. “Do you, Shou-chan?”

  
Shou squeaked as Natsuki squeezed his penis gently. He bit his bottom lip, looking up at Natsuki with his big blue eyes. “Y-yes…” He whispered.

  
Oh, god Natsuki couldn’t take it.

  
He suddenly lifted Shou off the floor and slammed his back into the wall. Shou’s legs found refuge around Natsuki’s hips as Natsuki kissed him again, tucking his tongue into his mouth.

  
At the same time he kissed him, Natsuki’s hand found its way into his pant pocket and pulled out the tube of lube he had brought with him for this very moment.

  
He popped the cap open, pausing in his kissing for just a second to squeeze a copious amount onto his fingers, then continued kissing Shou whilst working his fingers inside him.

  
Shou gasped when Natsuki put his index finger in, squirming at the feeling. Natsuki pushed until his index was all the way in, curled it, then pulled it back out.

  
“God, Natsuki—more…” Shou breathed, almost as though he couldn’t take Natsuki’s slow taunting.

  
“What? In here?” Natsuki twirled his finger over the top of Shou’s slick hole and he mewled in frustration.

  
“Yes—de-deeper…”

  
Natsuki used his other hand to pull Shou’s cheeks apart so he could fit in a second finger more easily. Shou jerked up at the feeling, his toes curling in pleasure.

  
Natsuki worked his second finger further in, scissoring Shou open. When his fingers were in to the hilt, he bent them again and Shou groaned, gripping Natsuki’s shirt. Natsuki pulled in and out, turning and bending his fingers over and over until he got a noise out of Shou every time.

  
Again, it grew to be not enough for Shou. “Na-Natsuki…hah…”

  
“Yes?” Natsuki answered, his attempts to make eye contact proving difficult as Shou could barely keep his eyes open.

  
“I want...you…”

  
“I’m right here, Shou...what do you want from me?”

  
Shou choked, reaching for his dick. Natsuki waved his hand away and replaced it with his own. Shou sighed at the feeling, his hips bucking shakily.

  
“I want…” Shou started, then leaned his head forward, bucking into Natsuki’s hand with more certainty. “...your cock…”

  
Natsuki happily obliged, seeing as Shou’s whisper had barely made it possible for him to contain himself any longer.

  
He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling his underwear down just enough to free his pulsing erection.

  
He angled himself so that he was aligned with Shou’s hole and said, “Are you ready?”

  
Shou nodded and Natsuki pressed in slowly, his breath hitching at the tight feeling around his cock. “Ah, Shou…” He whimpered, “...you always feel so good…”

  
“Natsuki…” Shou responded, breathlessly, his thighs twitching as the tip of his dick beaded with pre-cum.

  
Natsuki leaned his head into Shou’s shoulder, his cock in to the base. The heat was intense—so much so that Natsuki swore he could have cum from just Shou’s tight little hole compressing down on him.

  
Natsuki pulled out slowly, to make sure he wasn’t hurting Shou before pushing back in again, a little faster this time. Shou yelped and Natsuki saw through his bangs that Shou’s dick was overflowing with pre-cum. Shou’s penis was so cute, Natsuki thought. It was probably aching for relief.

  
Gradually, Natsuki’s pace got faster, harder, and deeper as he thrust up into Shou’s ass. Through the corner of his eye he watched Shou’s dick as it twitched and dribbled from the pleasure Natsuki was giving Shou.

  
Eventually, Natsuki hit a spot that almost made Shou cum right then and there.

  
“A-ah! Natsuki…!” Shou hissed, “...harder…”

  
Natsuki did as he was asked and grabbed Shou’s dick as he did it. He overwhelmed Shou with stimulation and, in no time at all, Shou choked out, “I’m coming! I-hah, ah!”

He screamed, a white stream shooting from the tip of his dick and all over Natsuki’s hand and shirt. Natsuki felt his stomach rising as he neared his peak and then, with a sudden chill-inducing drop, he released inside Shou for what seemed like several blind minutes. He rode out his orgasm, grunting and breathing erotically as his cum filled Shou to the brim.

  
Shou gasped at the feeling, panting and exhausted.

  
“That was...so good...Shou-chan…” Natsuki huffed. Shou grunted in agreement, his light eyelashes hiding his eyes. Natsuki pulled his softened cock out of Shou. It dripped with his cum and Natsuki figured this was a good time for a shower.

  
He pulled off his shirt and did the same for Shou. “Mm, Natsuki, what are you doing?” Shou questioned, though he was grateful for the relief of the cool air against his hot skin.

  
“Shower time!” Natsuki smiled, helping Shou off his hips and back onto the ground (although he had a hard time standing). Natsuki pulled his pants the rest of the way down and made his way toward one of the showers.

  
There were soap bars and shampoo bottles already set out (courtesy of the Shining Castle maid service) so there was no need to get any soap.

  
Natsuki turned on the water, and Shou pulled his own pants off, staring at Natsuki’s naked body. Even though he was tired from the sex they had but a moment ago, there was still something he always liked to do before sex that he didn’t get the chance to do this time.

  
“Alright, water’s warm! Come on in, Shou-chan!” Natsuki said, gesturing for him to join him in the stall.

  
They washed off together and, after a few minutes of Natsuki washing Shou’s hair, Shou rinsed and said, “Natsuki...we forgot my favorite part.”

  
“Oh?” Natsuki looked up, innocently, from where he sat on the seat in the shower. “And what’s that, Shou-chan?”

  
Shou emerged from the water, flicking his head back to get his hair out of his face. He gave Natsuki a beguiling look then kneeled down in front of him. “Are you up for a blowjob?”

  
“O-oh my goodness, Shou-chan…” Natsuki blushed, itching his cheek. “I don’t know…”

  
“Can I test it, then?” Shou asked, already nuzzling his nose against Natsuki’s cock.

  
“Of course, if you want to!” Natsuki smiled, happily. Shou answered that queue instantly by licking over the tip of Natsuki’s dick. Natsuki responded well-enough to it, jumping a bit at the touch. Shou was a bit tired of ‘testing the water’, so he went ahead and swallowed the top half of the shaft, using one hand to stimulate the rest.

  
Natsuki gasped at the suddenness of it all and leaned back onto the stall wall. He couldn’t believe he was getting hard again. It had only been ten minutes since his last orgasm, but, what could he say? Shou was his biggest weakness as far as turn-ons went. Especially when he had his perfect pink lips wrapped around his cock and his beautiful blue eyes looking up at him.

  
Natsuki laced his fingers through Shou’s wet locks and gripped, squeezing his eyes shut.

  
When Natsuki’s dick was hard enough, Shou stuck his tongue out to get it deeper into his mouth and, once he was comfortable with it, started bobbing his head.

  
He turned from his throat to his hallowed out cheek then pulled off with a ‘pop’. Natsuki’s legs were quaking ever so slightly as he had risen to the balls of his feet, his muscles tensing completely.

  
“Shou-chan…” Natsuki whispered.  
Shou licked all the way up from the base of Natsuki’s dick to its pink tip and ghosted his fingers along the shaft as he did so.

  
Natsuki was gasping, shakily, as he watched Shou work his magic. Shou knew exactly what Natsuki liked, having done this more than a few times. He knew Natsuki liked the gentle touch of his finger; he knew he liked to be licked, wetly; but those were all obvious. What wasn’t obvious, and what Shou found the most satisfying, was when Shou looked up at him. Something about that made Natsuki lose it. In fact, if done just right, Natsuki could cum just from that.  
Shou caressed Natsuki’s cock in hand, turning it slightly so he could kiss it. He kissed it one, two, three times and on the third he looked up at Natsuki’s who was watching avidly.

  
“Oh, Shou…” Natsuki gasped, closing his eyes, “I’m gonna—!”

  
Shou put his thumb over the top of Natsuki’s dick, denying his orgasm but only for a bit. “Not yet, Natsuki…”

  
“Not...yet…?” Natsuki moaned, his eyebrows knitting. He bit his finger in frustration as Shou waited for him to come down from his height almost completely.

  
When his breathing was a bit more regular, Shou released the head of his cock and it dribbled with white syrup. Shou licked it up and swallowed Natsuki’s dick again, as deep as he could get it. He loved the feeling of it in his mouth, hot and girthy. He loved when Natsuki jerked his hips into his mouth involuntarily, hitting the head of his cock against the back of Shou’s throat.

  
Shou started getting hard again.  
The smaller blond wetly popped off of Natsuki’s dick again and started jerking him off in rhythm with himself instead.

“Cum on me, Natsuki.”

  
“A-ah! Shou!” Natsuki whined, not able to take it anymore. He came, thick ribbons shooting into Shou’s face as he screamed in delight and well-earned relief.

  
Shou wasn’t far behind, his pace quickening from the libidinous feeling of Natsuki’s release all over his face. He came too, shooting over the tiled floor with a stifled groan.

  
They both sat there a moment, huffing heavily until they both looked at each other, Shou with one eye as he couldn’t open the other yet.

  
“Oh...Shou-chan…” Natsuki mewled, leaning in to kiss him as Shou stood up to meet him. Natsuki wiped away the cum from Shou’s eye with his thumb as they kissed, softly but ardently. “I love you...I love you so much…” Natsuki whispered between kisses.

  
Shou smiled, breaking the kiss. “I love you too…”

  
Natsuki beamed at him, and Shou wasn’t sure if he should compare his expression to the warmth of the sun in early spring or to the wonder of looking up at the stars. Either way, Shou blushed at it. “Natsuki...quit looking at me like that…”

  
“Why shouldn’t I? You’re amazing, Shou-chan…” The taller blond marveled. Shou didn’t respond, just put his hands on his hips and looked away. Natsuki reached up to toy with a piece of hair that had fallen into Shou’s face. He giggled.

“Looks like we’ll need another bath…you’re positively a mess, Shou-chan!”

  
“Hmph, so are you.” Shou countered. He turned toward the shower, which had been running the whole time. “Let’s get to it then. The others are probably wondering where we are.”

  
Natsuki smiled again, “Yes!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that totally self-indulgent smut fest! More to come, hopefully.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
